PPG's Halloween
by Story Writing Guy
Summary: It's Halloween!


Ladies and gentlemen, my birthday is coming on November 7th. You don't have to do anything special for me, but let me tell you this; you would be wise to do it.

Blossom's POV…

"Hurry up Buttercup!" I yelled at my sister from across the room.

"Alright, I'm coming!" She yelled back, as she searched through the clothes on the bed.

"Don't tell me you lost it." I said.

"No! I'm just looking at these clothes before I get it."

"Buttercup you can look at your clothes later, right now we have to put on our costumes."

"Ok I'll do it!"

I watched her impatiently as she continued to look through the pile of clothes. I knew she really did lose her costume, but telling her that wasn't going to help anything. "Well?"

"Ok fine, I lost it!" She finally admitted.

"Buttercup you're always losing things."

"No I'm not, I remember exactly where I put it, but it isn't there."

"Where did you put it?"

"In this pile of clothes." She motioned towards the pile in front of her.

"Hmm… maybe you should have put it in a more obvious place, so you would have easily found it."

The door suddenly opened. "I'm ready!!" Bubbles said as she walked in.

Buttercup's jaw dropped when she saw her.

Bubbles was wearing the Harmony Bunny costume she used in the past.

"Harmony Bunny?" I asked.

"It's such a cute costume I decided to wear it for Halloween." She answered.

"Oh… I guess that's a good idea."

"Where's your costume Buttercup?" Bubbles asked as she turned to her.

"I lost it." Buttercup replied harshly as she crossed her arms.

"Oh… well you can borrow another costume I have."

"Is it a cool costume?"

"Yep, you'll love it!"

Five minutes later, and Buttercup's POV…

"There's no way I'm going out like this!!!" I yelled from the bathroom.

"But Buttercup, you'll miss out on getting candy." I heard Blossom say.

"I don't care, I'm not gonna look like a fool in front of everyone!"

There was a moment of silence before Blossom spoke. "Ok… I guess you're gonna miss out on all of the chocolate and the lollipops and who knows what else they'll give us."

Chocolate…lollipops… and who knows what else… I didn't want to miss out on all of that, but I couldn't let people see me like this.

"And maybe we could stop by Mitch's party…" Blossom said.

My eyes widened as I remembered. Mitch was having a big Halloween party tonight, and there were gonna be snacks and pranks and everything! With hesitation, I slowly opened the door and stepped out. I was dressed up like a bunny with blue fur, a puffy tail, and…Ugh I think I'm gonna be sick.

"You don't look that bad." Blossom said.

I just glared as her as the humiliation filled my body. Then I noticed that Blossom was dressed up like a princess. It didn't seem like her style, but I didn't care at the moment.

"You look so cute!" Bubbles suddenly shouted.

"Whatever, lets just go so I can get this over with."

Me and my sisters quickly flew to the living room. After saying goodbye to the Professor and promising we would be home before bed time, we headed off. First we went to the house in front of ours. Blossom knocked on the door and waited patiently. Finally the door opened.

"Trick or treat!" We all said.

It was a man who answered the door. "Hey it's the Powerpuff Girls." He said. "I would love to give you some candy, but unfortunately I don't have any. Sorry."

"Oh, that's ok," Blossom said. "We don-"

"What do you mean you don't have any candy?!" I interrupted her. "Halloween is all about candy! You can't celebrate it if you don't have candy!" Who does this guy think he is, not buying candy for trick or treaters?

"I'm sorry, but I didn't have time to get any candy."

"You should have made time! How did you think kids were gonna feel when they came here thinking they were gonna get candy, but actually don't?"

"Uh well…"

"You suck! You and your family!"

"Buttercup!" Blossom said, annoyed at what I had said.

"What? This guy is a loser for not giving us candy."

She sighed then grabbed my hand. "Lets just go to another house." We walked to the next house, and rang the doorbell.

"I'm sure we'll get candy this time." Bubbles said as if trying to reassure us.

"Why don't we just go to Mitch's party? I'm sure he has a lot of candy we can take."

"Buttercup that's-" Blossom was interrupted by the door opening.

"Trick or treat!" We all quickly said.

This time a woman answered the door. "Oh, hello girls. You look cute in your costumes." I mumbled something as she went to get us our candy. Suddenly she stopped and walked over to me. "Buttercup you look so cute in your little bunny outfit!"

"Whatever…"

"I'm glad to see that you're trying something cuter then what you usually wear."

I quickly glared at her. "The only reason I'm wearing this is because I lost my costume."

After a moment of silence, she smiled at us and then went back into her house. I hated this outfit so much! It was making me look weak! What would Mitch say if he saw me like this?!

"Here you go girls." The woman returned with a handful of candy. After dividing it evenly, she gave it to us.

When we finally left that house, I took some candy out of my bag and started eating it.

"Buttercup don't you want to save it until you get home?" Blossom asked.

"I have to wear this dumb bunny outfit and look like an idiot, so the least you can do is let me eat my candy."

"Ok…"

We walked to another house. This time there were three kids already there. For some reason they were all dressed like the grim reaper. I would have killed for a costume like that at the moment.

"Trick or treat!!!" The kids said as the door opened. Once they got their candy, they turned around and saw us, and for some reason they stopped.

"Look who it is, it's the Powerpuff Girls." One of them said.

"They have to get free candy from dumb adults? They must be pretty cheap!" They second one said.

"Yeah… lets steal their candy!" The last one said.

"There's no way you're taking our candy!" I yelled at them.

I heard one chuckle. "You must not know who we are?" They took off their masks and we were shocked when we saw who they were. It was the Rowdyruff Boys!

"It's you!?!?" Blossom said.

"That's right." Brick said, before he approached us.

"Stay back!" Blossom said.

"I just want the candy." He quickly snatched Blossom's bag from her.

"Hey!!!"

"All you got is three pieces?" Brick asked. "Man what's the point of stealing from you if you don't have anything?!"

Suddenly Butch looked at me. "Buttercup is that you?!?! What are you wearing?!?!!"

I wasn't in the mood to be teased, so I just walked away.

"Forget her!" Brick said. "We still have to go to the spook house!"

I stopped. "The what?"

"The spook house." He repeated.

I glanced over at my sisters and then looked back at the boys and smiled. "Ok then, I'll go to the spook house too, unless you're scared to have a girl with you."

"Are you kidding? You're the one who should be afraid to have us around." Butch said, smirking.

"We'll see about that." I tried to follow them, but Blossom grabbed my hand. "Hey what gives?!"

"You're not gonna follow them into any spooky house."

"I hear there's a lot of candy there." Brick said.

"Really???" Bubbles asked

"Yep."

She turned to Blossom. "Can we go? Please???"

"No."

"Please????"

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease????"

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease???"

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-"

"ALRIGHT!!!"

"YES!!!" Me and Bubbles both said. Then the six of us dashed toward the woods and were there in a flash. The house was right at the edge of the forest, it was spooky. This was gonna be fun!

"Follow me." Brick said, and then he led us to the door and knocked on it. It opened by itself, and there was nobody there.

"Cool." All of us, except Bubbles and Blossom said. We all slowly walked in and observed the house. It was in bad condition, but that made it even more fun.

"This how doesn't look spooky, just old." Blossom said.

"Well it is spooky. I know." Brick turned to all of us. "A long time ago there was this guy who lived here. He was an artist and he drew day and night. One day he drew a picture of a man, but it didn't look good so he threw it away. They next day he found the same picture on his desk, so he through it away again. A few hours later he checked on it to make sure it was still there. The paper was there but not the drawing. Then, suddenly…………..IT GOT HIM!!!!!"

Bubbles screamed and Blossom had a look of fear on her face. Brick smirked at this.

"What? You're afraid of a little ghost story?"

Blossom slowly shook her head and then pointed behind me and Brick. When we turned around, we gasped.

There was a man standing behind us with a chainsaw and a mask. We all screamed, and in a heartbeat we were on the other side of the world.

"Did he get any of us?" Blossom asked.

"No." I answered. "Wait… where are the boys?"

We looked around and saw that they were gone.

"Do you think they chainsaw man got them???" Bubbles asked as tears fell from her cheeks.

"No, but-"

"But nothing!" I said. "A man with a chainsaw just tried to kill us! I'm going home to eat the candy that the Professor bought!"

"Ok." My sisters said. They looked relieved to be going home. I knew they were terrified by that man, especially Bubbles.

Two hours later…

I was lying in my bed holding my stomach. I ate too much candy and now I was paying the price, but I think it was worth it. I don't regret eating so much. I wonder what happened to the boys. Who cares, they were better off dead anyway.

Bubbles' POV…

I'm glad we got away from the chainsaw maniac, but I can't stop thinking about the boys. Are they ok? Did they get… killed? I really hope they're alright…

Blossom's POV…

This Halloween was especially scary, and unexpected. I didn't think the boys went trick or treating. I thought they just stole all their candy. I'm sure they didn't get murdered by that… man. They have super powers, so they could have easily gotten away…

…Man this was a strange Halloween…

Brick POV…

"Way to go Boomer… you've just proved that you're even more of an idiot then we thought." I said.

"I thought it was a good idea!"

"Well it wasn't!! How are we supposed to get back home?!"

"That guy was gonna kill us! I wanted to get as far away as possible !"

"Yeah we're far alright… ABOUT SEVEN BILLION MILES AWAY FROM EARTH!!!!!!" I slapped Boomer and then floated over to Butch.

"What are we gonna do?" He asked.

"I don't know," I said. "We have no idea which direction earth is…"

"Hey look at the bright side." Boomer said. "Now we don't have to deal with those girls."

Me and Butch just sighed and tried to think of a way to get home.

Mitch's POV…

Why didn't she come? I gave her the best invitation I could make, and she still didn't come. Maybe I was wrong… maybe she doesn't care too much about me. If she knew how much I cared about her, I don't know what she would say. She would probably laugh and tease me. So I'm just sitting on the couch in my house thinking about her. I don't know if I should tell her how I feel. I've said it thousands of times in my head, but can never say it out loud…

Buttercup… I love you….

THE END.

HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!!!!!


End file.
